An Invisible Mishap
by Elven Sorcerer
Summary: Hermione decides to borrow Harry's cloak for a self-appointed scouting mission. But when she sees her friend like she never saw before in her attempt to bring back the cloak, things starts to get complicated. Lemons.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

* * *

 **An Invisible Mishap**

 **Hogwarts, Sixth year.**

Hermione Granger, the student extraordinaire, was stomping towards the common room, the invisibility cloak wrapped around her, hiding her from everyone's sight.

She was annoyed because she was tired and sweaty after spending hours under the invisibility cloak for hours. More importantly, she was annoyed because this year was shaping to be a lot different than she had hoped for.

She was had hoped for a calm year since Voldemort's return was revealed, forcing ministry to leave Hogwarts alone. However, without her noticing, things somehow managed to derail completely.

Her days were filled with fights with her best friends. And the fact that all of these fights stemmed from relatively silly reasons only made things worse. Her fights with Harry was either on her lack of care about his claims on Malfoy, or about using some adjusted recipes from a second-hand book he had found in the potions lab. Her fights with Ron was more of a garden variety, but they were starting to get really intense, and not in a healthy way, as Harry proved reluctant to play mediator between them, leaving both of them fuming with anger in the end.

She was feeling helpless, not knowing what to do, as the situation between them continued to escalate. She even sought Parvati's opinion on the subject, though her answer was even less helpful than Hermione was ready to. "You need to masturbate more," Parvati offhandedly commented after hearing the question. "Or even better, find a stud to hang around, it would do wonders for your frazzled nerves."

It went without saying that Hermione hadn't followed her advice. Instead, she came up with one of her own, spying on Malfoy to see if he really was up to something. If she could manage to bust him on something, she would go and apologize to Harry, admitting she was wrong. And if she couldn't, at least she would be able to show that she was taking his concerns seriously.

However, her self-appointed crusade hadn't gone as well as she initially envisioned. The problems began when she failed to find Harry in his dorm, therefore, had to borrow the cloak directly from his trunk, hoping he wouldn't be too cross about it. Then, she started to follow Malfoy, wearing the cloak. However, after following him for two hours, he somehow managed to disappear completely, even from the map.

And now, she was walking back towards the Gryffindor common room, nothing to show for her hours of effort. Dismayed and distracted by her failure, she had forgotten to remove the cloak before entering the common room, only after she climbed half of the stairs she remembered that she was still wearing it. Since removing it at the stairs were not an option, she considered going back out and removing it. But she felt too tired to do that, and decided to remove it in the boys room, assuming it would be empty in this hour. With that in mind, she entered to the sixth year dorms, slamming the door after, her reflexes taking control of her movement in a moment of frustration.

She realized the reason why it might not be a good idea as she initially envisioned when she noticed a frantic movement on the edge of her sight. Turning towards the movement, she saw Harry on his feet, the wand raised in a dueling position, his eyes quickly browsing the room. Suddenly, Hermione felt awful. Harry was tense enough without people randomly started to barge in his room while invisible. However, her momentary compassion suddenly got buried by other feelings as she noticed a fairly important detail. Harry was dressed in only a pair of boxers.

She felt a blush creeping up to her neck as she thought about what to do. Intellectually, she acknowledged that the best action would be just removing the cloak and explaining the situation, but she felt too ashamed to go through with it. Borrowing his cloak without asking while their relationship was a bit chilly was bad enough, but being in a room while he was half naked was even worse, she would look like a pervert. Even opening the door just leaving wasn't really a choice, as there was high a chance that he could start hexing towards the general direction of the door, hitting her with an errand spell.

Having limited options, she resigned herself to wait until Harry left, or until someone else entered. To she started to wait. For a few times, she felt like Harry was looking directly at her, but she dismissed it as paranoia, knowing she was wearing the invisibility cloak.

However, for an intellectually active person like her, standing still and doing nothing was akin to torture. Her gaze started to wander around the room, trying to find something interesting for a momentarily distraction. However, she quickly noticed dismaying. In a room that is sparsely furnished, a half-naked Harry Potter was by far the most attention grabbing thing in the room, with her eyes falling on him with a disturbing frequency.

First few times, she managed to avert her eyes quickly, the desire of not to intrude her friend's privacy preventing her from dallying. But every time her gaze fall upon him, it took a just little longer to pull her eyes back, her attention grabbed by the fact that just how much Harry had grown over the last year. The small, scrawny boy she had known in her earlier years was gone, replaced by a body that was enough to take most girls' breath away. Of course, Hermione Granger was not one of girls that put too much stock in the physical aspect of the things.

She was convinced that her breathing was getting hitched for a completely different reason.

Hermione shook her head, trying to distract herself, it didn't take long for her gaze fell back to his mostly naked body, making her feel hot under her cloak in a way that wasn't related to her earlier exertions. Feeling a little too uncomfortable, she decided to shed a little clothes. Trusting the cloak she was wearing, she quickly unbuttoned her robe, revealing a shirt that was clinging to her body. Opening several buttons of her shirt for good measure, she revealed her nice cleavage that was previously hidden, her bra peeking from underneath her shirt, showing a healthy hint of cleavage. It was a look she would never be able to wear in public of course, but even under the cloak, she felt herself blush a bit.

A few seconds later, her gaze fell onto Harry one more time, but this time, the view was a quite different. Harry was still lying on his bed, his eyes half closed. But this time, there was a growth around his crotch region, straining his boxers as it continued to grow. Hermione felt the heat rush to her face as she saw the scene in front of her, taking short breaths, trying to calm down. Unbidden, Parvati's earlier comments popped into her mind, shocking her to the core. She was determined to omit it, but her body decided to betray her, a tingling feeling from her womanhood slowly spreading to her body.

She quickly unbuttoned rest of her shirt, uncovering her bla-clad chest, trying not to think about implications of what she was doing. She was aware what she was doing was terrible, but her mind already frazzled after waiting under the cloak for hours, she was unable to gather enough willpower to stop her hands from traveling to he chest, slowly cupping her globes over the thick fabric, her eyes firmly on Harry's manhood, slowly getting even bigger, threatening to rip his boxers.

Just for a second, she thought to herself as she pulled her bra up, freeing her perky tits from the abrasion of coarse fabric. She bit her lips to prevent a moan from escaping as her fingers found her nipples, her palms kneading her chest.

But despite the pleasure, she was aware just how wrong was the thing she was doing. But then, she noticed his hand slowly started sneaking inside his boxers, wrapping around his erection, his motions clear through the tight fabric, and all the moral concerns moved to backseat as one of her hands started to sneak down her flat tummy, stopping just above her knub, slowly rubbing over her skirt.

For a while she just watched, hypnotized, her hands acting almost in automaton, her insides heating as she saw hints of what was going on in his pants. Then, a surge of disappointment surged inside her as she watched him stood up, only to replaced with excitement as she noticed his thumbs, hooking the corner of his underwear, pulling down in one swift movement.

Hermione momentarily lost the ability to breathe, and think, as she got acquainted with the first living example of manhood in her life. Her attention was fully captivated by the small, hypnotic way it swayed as Harry walked around the room, the clinical part of her mind busy with trying to estimate his length and girth. Her state of mind enhanced with the visual pleasure, every touch on her knob causing a fresh wave of pleasure, and she felt a deep desire to continue. She rushed towards the bathroom, her legs trembling a little in pleasure.

Standing in the corner of the room, she turned just in time to see him walk inside and lock the door behind him. She suddenly felt the atmosphere getting more repressive as he entered the room and locked the door. She felt a flutter of nervousness gripping her heart, acutely aware that she was locked in the same room with a naked man. The vaunted invisibility cloak suddenly felt much less much less safer as she got a feeling that Harry was somehow able to see her, but her rational side dismissed it as impossible, her attention grabbed by the hot, steamy water flew over her body, accentuating his every well-defined muscle.

Her apprehensions melting quickly, her hands quickly took their earlier places. She pressed her fingers into the supple flesh of her breasts, her flesh devouring the offending appendages easily. Her arousal rose even more as she watched him as he grabbed his monstrous shaft, slowly rubbing. She started to caress her womanhood quicker, her mind conjuring images of Harry impaling her with the same organ he was currently busy playing with. Suddenly feeling restricted by the fabric between her slit and her fingers, she gathered her skirt to her waist, revealing her sopping wet panties. A second later, her panties followed a similar fate, slipping down her smooth, long legs to reveal her womanhood, glistening, freshly shaven.

Her fingers found her bud, slowly drawing circles around, causing her body to ache for more. Her eyes were locked on the waist length, gazing as he pushed his fist around his spear, his body turned towards her, his eyes half closed. Weird enough, he was still wearing his glasses, but Hermione didn't spend any time dwelling on it, having more important concerns.

Feeling she wasn't doing enough to enjoy this once in a lifetime opportunity, she leaned in a little and pushed her nipple into her mouth, sucking, licking, and sometimes applying a little pressure to her nipples with her teeth. Getting closer to her much-needed release, she started to rub her bare pussy faster and faster, her unblinking eyes firmly locked on hypnotizing rhythm of Harry's hand around his throbbing cock.

Hermione felt a little dizzy as she was scoured under most intense build-up of her life, taking a step back, letting the wall to support her stance, her chest heaving with excitement. Her soul enveloped with the need to release, her fingers cracked open her nether lips, revealing the fresh pinkness underneath. She began to work her digits in and out of her pussy, her palm grinding against her clit, draining the last semblance of power from her legs. Feeling her orgasm was imminent, she started to press her fingers inside, faster and faster, building up a crescendo. Then she felt the tight spring inside her releasing, closing her eyes to fully enjoy the static, spreading across her body.

For a moment, she just stood there, her back pressed to the wall to balance, her legs trembling as she gasped, trying to regulate her breath. But, only after catching a motion near her, she remembered that she wasn't exactly alone in the bathroom. Panicking, she held her breath as the other occupant walked towards the door, reasonably hopeful that he didn't hear her voice thanks to the sound of water.

For a moment, all seemed well as he arrived next to her, still turned towards the door. A piece of her attention was caught by his still fully raised erection, but most of her mind were busy with the fact that he stopped next to her. She panicked, reflexively pulling her panties up, hoping that he didn't hear her loud breathing. Only the fact that he wasn't turned at her was preventing a full blown freak out.

Then, Harry let out a small chuckle. "Oh man," he whispered, with a throaty voice that sent shivers of anticipation through Hermione's body. "I should remember to tell Hermione that Dumbledore enchanted my glasses today to allow me see through the invisibility cloaks."

It took her less than a second to fully process the implications of Harry's statement, but during that time, she found herself trapped between his naked, glistening body and the wall, his arms pressing to the wall at both sides of her, cutting all escape routes. His emerald eyes were gazing into her eyes, proving once and for all how useless her cover was all along.

Her mind came to a screeching halt as she looked in his eyes, feeling captivated by its piercing gaze that hid many dangers and promises in its depths. Even in her most secret dreams, she hadn't imagined that Harry would be able to ooze such sheer manliness and latent danger, always thinking him as a well-mannered boy. Distracted, she didn't even utter a word as Harry slowly pulled the cloak off her, leaving her bereft of its feeble protection.

A sudden wave of cold weather smashing her chest, caressing her exposed nipples, had proved enough to remind her that she was still half naked. Feeling panicked, she pulled her arms to her chest, creating a temporary cover for her bare breasts.

"Well, would you like to explain?" Harry slowly drawled, stretching the distance between each word.

"Well you see-" Hermione started, but as she spoke, he started to lean towards her, his lips cracking open a little, distance between their dwindling into almost nothing. Hermione's mouth opened to meet them, her explanation falling wayside. However, Harry stopped just as their lips brushed, pulling back a little, their faces so close that his every breath was burning her lips. Hermione just stood there, her mouth open invitingly, instinctively holding her breath.

"You were explaining," Harry said, a voice that was making her insides burn, leaving her mind a jumbled mess.

Hermione opened her mouth to explain yet again, only for her words to evaporate once more as he closed the distance between them, leaving her gasping. He leaned in a bit more, his lips scraping her cheek, then her ear. "I'm waiting," he whispered.

Hermione released a frustrated growl, surprising even herself. For a moment, Harry pulled, a slight surprise on his face apparent for a second, but then he again leaned forward, stopping when they were separated with a hair's breath.

Hermione took a deep breath, trying to disperse haze of arousal in her mind. It was wrong, she thought, Harry was her best friend, and they cannot do something like that. She opened her mouth again, determined to inform Harry about her solid decision. "Harry," she started…

…but she never got to finish her sentence as this time Harry closed the distance between them completely, their lips interlocking for the first time.

A detached part of Hermione noted that the books describing the first kisses were wrong, it felt nothing like fireworks. Fireworks and light shows were pretty, pretty but tame.

There was nothing tame about their kiss, as Hermione felt the passion flickering into life as a forest fire, threatening to consume her. Their lips danced together, but she could feel Harry was starting to fall back. A rumble rose from the back of her throat, she won't allow him to pull back before putting the fire he started. Her arms stopped providing cover to her breasts, instead rolled to his neck, pulling him closer. Her tongues darted in from its confines, slipping inside his mouth as he caught flatfooted with her aggressiveness.

It didn't take long for Harry to get over his momentary shock, his tongue starting to battle hers. Hermione could feel his arms circling her from behind, his strong muscles rubbing across her naked skin.

She didn't know for how long they kissed when she noticed her mistake. His kisses were not quenching her fire, they were making it burn even brighter. This was why she did nothing to prevent when she felt him sinking his fingers into her globes, only moaning in appreciation. For a moment, he continued mauling even as they kissed. But even that wasn't enough for Hermione.

She found the answer he was searching for a few seconds later. Harry's hands momentarily left their comfortable positions, and she felt her the slipping under her skirt, caressing her silky thighs and firm bottom. Then she felt it being unzipped, traveling towards the ground. She felt a pressure in her nether regions. She hadn't needed to imagine what it was, vividly remembering his monster shaft. Wanting to feel it even more, Hermione hooked one leg behind him, pulling him towards herself, so hard that his shaft was threatening to destroy the flimsy cotton of her knickers. She could feel him like the fabric separating them wasn't there, her nether lips grabbing him through the wet fabric.

They continued like for a while, with her feeling every twitch, every slide of his cock. But a growl emanating from him showed that flimsy piece of fabric was somewhat an affront to him. She felt him grabbing both sides of her underwear, but he pulled his hands away with a sharp movement, wrecking her underwear instead of just pulling them down. A second later Hermione felt his head at her entrance, about to enter.

She prepared herself to be impaled but got a little blindsided with the sudden lack of follow up. Stopping the kiss momentarily, Hermione opened her eyes to see what was wrong, feeling impatient, only to catch his emerald eyes peering deep into her soul, asking for the permission.

Hermione felt touched, both of them were burning with passion, but even then, he was waiting for her express permission to go ahead. She looked at him, her face serious, and nodded.

A moan left her lips as he started to move, his head slipping inside bit by bit. She felt him meeting with her barrier. He waited for a moment, then plunged in, making her gasp a little as her wall gets shredded. Hermione pressed her fingers to his shoulders, hard enough to leave marks, waiting for the pain to subside.

"Go ahead," she whispered after the pain lessened, feeling him filling her insides in response, enlarging her tunnels. "Oh Harry, you are filling me so good," she whispered his ear, then placed her head on his shoulder, preparing herself for the incoming moment.

Harry placed his hands on her hips, pushing himself slowly forward, her nether lips wrapping his shaft with a hot, wet cover. He was still pushing it slowly, giving her time to adapt.

Hermione felt that she was ready for more. The tender mood Harry was in for the last few minutes was appreciated, but she already missed the wild one. Desiring to spur him into action, she bit his shoulder, hard enough to draw blood. His head turned towards her, only to met with an impish grin. "Is this the way you want to play," Harry said with a daring smile, pulling back almost completely, only to push forward again, this time until her pussy completely swallowed his throbbing cock.

Hermione gasped in shock and appreciation, too far gone for words as Harry started to pick up the pace, slamming his shaft, again and again, the sound of flesh hitting flesh echoing in the room. Her bouncing tits scraped his chest whenever their bodies touched, causing shivers across her body. She suddenly yelped when she felt a hand on her hair, tilting her head back, allowing access to Harry's lips and tongue. Devoured from above, plowed from below, Hermione could feel that her climax was not far away.

Suddenly she felt Harry grabbing her hips again, lifting her up. She rolled her legs around his back as a response, straddling his hips as he pounded her, keeping herself off the ground. She raised her torso a little, bringing her breasts to his mouth level. He started to bit all over her tantalizing globes, not hard enough to hurt, but certainly hard enough to leave marks.

He continued to pound her until she was on the cusp of orgasm. "Harry, I'm cumming," she whispered.

"Me too," Harry replied, sending shivers across her body. She could feel him, being released inside as she climaxed, their fluids mixing. Harry gave her a few weak pushes, sending weak aftershocks through her body, as she held him tight.

They just stood like that for a while, then Hermione released her legs, her soles pressing to the ground. Harry said nothing, just leaned him, dipping his head, kissing her slowly, but despite the lack of heat, it was making her toes curl.

"Well, let's get you cleaned" he suddenly said, pushing her towards under the shower, his eyes filled with promises to continue…


End file.
